fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vasto
) |eyes= Purple |hair= White |blood type= unknown |affiliation= Beast Heart Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Side |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Team Lupus |previous team= |partner= Peter |previous partner= |base of operations= Beast Heart Guild |status= Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Lupus Shadow Magic High Speed Lunar Magic Phasing Magic Lightning Magic Fire Magic Ice Magic Earth Magic Steel Magic |curse= |weapons= Shadow Magic Boxing Gloves High Speed Boxing Gloves Lunar Magic Boxing Gloves |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Vasto ( バスト Basuto) is a Mage at the Beast Heart Guild . He is the Guild Master of the guild and a father figure of the guild. Appearance Vasto is a muscular tan skinned middle-aged man with a scar over his right blind eye and a scar on his left pectoral. He wears a black vest over his white long sleeve dress shirt, wears a black and silver belt, smooth black dress pants, and goldish brown metal padded boots. He also has black gloves. He has a long black scarf around his neck and he has a black wolf necklace around his neck. History Vasto was a 9 year old boy living in a big town with his two parents. The parents were fighters, top fighters actually. He was sent on a errand from his father to go to his grandmother's house, which was far away from his home, to pick up a package. He grabs the package and as soon as he was about to take another step, a magic bomb was dropped at the town, killing all the people there, including his parents. His grandmother responded by putting up a power Barrier Magic and his grandfather used Telekinesis to guide the explosion away. Consumed by grief, Vasto swore vengeance to find the one who killed his parents. At that same moment, his magical powers awaken as a powerful gust of shadows was forming around him. With his magic activated, he begins to walk the path of vengence. 8 years later, Vasto is now a teenager. He had traveled all over the world, fighting strong opponents, defeating Dark Mages and their guilds, and finding clues to his parents killer. Personality Vasto is a calm as the wind and can be as mad as a devil. He loves his guild and his guild mates. He can be strict and serious at times, but he really wants his guild mates to excel. Magic Lupus(ループス Rūpusu) High Speed Lunar Magic ' Shadow Magic'(シャドウマジック''Shadoumajikku'') Phasing Magic Fire Magic Ice Magic Lightning Magic Earth Magic Steel Magic * ' Shadow Right Hook'(右フックシャドウ Migi fukkushadou) Vasto delivers a power right hook imbued with Shadow Magic. * Shadow Fist Barrage(シャドウ拳弾幕 Shadō ken danmaku '')-Vasto delivers fast barrage of attacks powered by Shadow Magic to increase the damage. * ' Shadow Left Hook( シャドウ左フック Shadō hidari fukku)- Vasto steps in as he executes a left hook powered by Shadow Magic to increase the damage. * ''' Shadow Feint( シャドウフェイント Shadoufeinto)- Vant executes a feint during a attack using Shadow Magic to confuse the foe. * ' Shadow Punch '(シャドーパンチ''Shadōpanchi'') Vant delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's face that is powered by Shadow Magic. * Shadow Right Claw(シャドウ右クロー Shadō migi kurō) * Shadow Left Claw(シャドウ左クロー Shadō hidari kurō) * Shadow Claw Barrage(シャドークロー弾幕 Shadōkurō danmaku) * Shadow Tendrils * Shadow Prison * Shadow Wolf Fist * * * * * * * * * * Lightning Right Straight * Lightning Left Straight * Lightning Left Uppercut * Lightning Right Uppercut * Discharge Beam * * * * * * Right Moon Fist * * * * * * * * * * Right Speed Straight * * * * * * * * * Abilities * Enhance Reflexes- Vasto has gain incredible reflexes due to constant training at the Courses he has at the guild. * Monster Strength- Even when not using Lupus, Vasto has shown terrifying power that can rival a monster and this is due to Training in the Power Beast Course and Power Course. * ' Enhance Speed'- Vasto is fast enough to leave afterimages and can dodge almost all attacks thanks to Speed Beast Course and Speed Course. ( See Beast Heart Training! Vasto's Speed Training! And Beast Heart Training! Vasto Beast Speed Training!) * ' Monster Stamina /Advanced-Master Stamina '- Due to the training of Stamina Beast course and Stamina Course, Vasto has been shown to last days to months of pressure. * ' Monster Durability/Advanced-Master Level Durability ' * ' Keen Sight' * ' Keen Hearing ' * ' Quick Thinker' Synopsis * Vasto's Past a story about his past and upbringing. * Encounter Arc- this is the story of the rider boys walks into the Green Stump Woods to the Beast Heart Guild . * Moonlight Arc * Wolf Hunters Arc Alternate Universes Dark Vasto War Vasto Future Vasto Metal Vasto Fusion Vasto Alternate Forms Super Vasto Ultra Vasto Ultimate Vasto Equipment * ' Shadow Magic Boxing Gloves ' * Lunar Magic Boxing Gloves * ' Umbra Luminescent Boxing Gloves' * High Speed Magic Gloves Boosters and Supporters Ways of Combat Black Pulverizer Beginner= Dark Fist of the Beast |-| Advanced= Silent Killing of the Night |-| Master= Umbra Tornado Fang |-| Relationships Quotes ( To Natsu Dragneel ) ' "i am not afraid of protecting my guild from anything. From Dragons to Giants, i will risk my life for my guild. I may be a little scared, but i have the courage to fight!" ' Triva